the day berk stood still
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: ok warning this is a very sad story please read with Hachiko - A Dog's Story - Faithful dog playing in the backround that's the song that plays through out the chapters. so hiccup dies and toothless still wait's for hiccup to return to him but everyone around him are going on with life like nothing happened. but there's someone that is truly comeing to see him once again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
an arrow of death

Early that morning Hiccup and toothless where doing a morning patrol around berk. When an arrow came flying out of know where and hit Hiccup in the chest. He let out a yell of agony. Toothless looked back to see hiccup bleeding to death he then emeditly flow to Gothi's house so she could help him.

Hiccup struggled to keep awake his life flashing before his eyes. He landed and collapsed inside. Later on that night there was a funeral. Stoick the vast stood in front of a coffin his eyes were red with tears. He, Gobber and the other Viking teens put the coffin into a boat and Stock's best archers fired flame Arrows and burned the boat.

"Goodbye my son." Stoick said painfully.

"_I will miss you Hiccup it won't be the same without you here."_Astrid said to herself.

That was the first of many to come.

Toothless lay beside hiccup's bed hoping that one day… one day Hiccup would return home to see him. Toothless what'd to see hiccup's kind friendly smile once again so he did not leave the bedside not even once. He stood loyal and never left his side. Even when Hiccup was never coming home.

"Don't live me hiccup" toothless cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
toothless rembers his lost family

"I will always be by your side hiccup know matter where you are I know you'll return form your journey I know you will, I know you will. But it feels like forever you where the only other friend I had left after my clan was wiped out by Vikings so long ago you understood my pain we fought so many battles but I didn't get a change to thank you for what you did for me I loved you every moment we had together but time can be cut short like a sword in battle I couldn't come with you on your journey this time but I know you'll return and when you do I'll be the first one you come and visit I know I'm the first one you'll come see. Nothing will keep us apart right you promised we'd be together till the end."

"Toothless?" the dragon sat up with a jerk only to see that Astrid was the one who called his name. It had been three months after Hiccup's death.

"Toothless you need to eat and fly please." Astrid pleaded.

The dragon only looked away from her.

"toothless what would Hi…" she trailed of not finishing his name. "toothless what would He say if he saw you know." Astrid said.

"I know you miss him but you have to have faith in him he'll be back before you know it, he can hear your thoughts Toothless I know he's looking forward to see you again but you at lest have to eat." Astrid said patchily lying to him. The dragon took the fish and put it at his paws and laid there thinking to himself.

The black dragon waited and waited but Hiccup would never come home. three years had pasted since hiccup's death. but hiccup did not return. And he never would. other's got on with there lives like Snoutlout the twins and fishlegs. But others still grieved over the gart lost of hiccup. Astrid was still under the weather knowing she had to lie to toothless that hiccup would come home one day to see him. Gobber grieved because hiccup had been one of his best students. And Stoick gravid for the lost of his only son and hoped that his mother was treating him well. Toothless was the only one that gravid the most he would no longer eat the fish he was given, he wouldn't do anything accept wait till hiccup returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
earning the name of loyalty

"It's been six years since hiccup's death,

I wake up sometimes in the middle of the night and think about Hiccup. "He was a good friend. I understand how you feel. Toothless, your friend, hiccup is never going coming home he's gone. But if you want to wait toothless, then you should wait. You want to wait for him, don't you? Have a long life, toothless." Astrid said.

"He can't be gone he promised me we'd be tougher always he said that before he…fell asleep. He riley is gone. No I can't think like that! it's a lie Hiccup said that we'd be together till the end and I believe him! He's not died I know he's not!"

_They say when you love someone so close to you and you never lave there side know matter who or what you are you earn the name of loyalty, toothless had erred ecsacley that name. Toothless the loyal night fury. Toothless would wait forever for his long lost friend to return from the journey. He know the truth but waited still. Toothless would never stop waiting, for hiccup to return. _

"I know you hiccup you've over come so much you survived that explosion after we defeated the red death please hiccup I know you're alive I know that for a fact." toothless said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
A new life

"Come on Blitz!" A young boy with atom brown hair and fake foot yelled to the Nightmare. Said dragon ran after him. "Flame." called a voice. The boy turned to see a young woman at the training arenas door. "Oh hey Tori what's up?" Flame asked. "Tris wishes to speck with you. She said that it's important." Tori said. "oh ok I've got to go Blitz I'll be back." Flame said. " ok Flame see you soon." Blitz said.

"You what'd to see me Tris?" Flame asked. "Yes I've gotten a replay from Cheaf Stoick the vast he has agreed for us to pick up some food for our tribe for we can't provide enough for ourselves, I've told him that I'm sending you to pick it up on Blitz." Tris said. "Ok I'll leave know I should be home by dark." Flame said.

Tris nods in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
please somebody tell me who I am

"Wahoo! I love flying!" Flame wooped. After five minutes the duo landed on the small Island of Berk. Astrid looks over her shoulder. "I don't believe it. Hey!" Astrid called. Flame looks up to see Astrid running over to him. "um excuse me can you tell me where I can find Stoick the vast?" Flame asked. Astrid throws her arms around him. "Your back but how I thought you where died." Astrid said. "wha? Who are you? And why did you ask me that?" Flame said pushing Astrid away from him with a confused look on his face.

"Hiccup what are you talking about? You've been died for six years." Astrid said. "I'm sorry you've confused me with someone else my name is Flame I'm the only dragon trainer on Dauntless Island." Flame said. "No your name is Hiccup you look just like him. Ok if you don't believe me I'm going to see what your half brother thinks. Let's go!" Astrid said taking his arm. "Blitz! Flame shot!" Flame called.

Blitz shot a blast of flames into there path then grabs Flame. "Thanks bud." Flame said. "Only Hiccup and Toothless can pull off a maneuver like that and your Hiccup. Fine you win. please come with me I'll take to the chief's house." Astrid said. "Finely ok lets go, and cut out that Hiccup crap my name is Flame." Flame scowled.

At the chief's house. "stand guard bud." Flame said. "Ok Flame." Blitz said. Inside. Astrid walks upstairs, Flame follows. "Toothless?" Astrid said. The jet black dragon looked up weakly. Flame steps into the room. "Why is his name toothless? I've never seen anything like him before what species is he?" Flame asked.

"He looks sick how long has it been since he left this spot?" Flame asked.

"He's been there since Hiccup died. I rely do think your him only you don't reamber. Do you have a father and mother on your Island?" Astrid asked.

"No but Tori and Tris take care of me. Tris is the chefess of our tribe and her daughter Tori is the hiar to the throne." Flame said.

"Hiccup was stoick's son and the next hair. I loved him so much ever since we where kids I had to keep it secret because of my reputation but I'd always miler how he was different from the other boys he'd write or draw the other boys made fun of him because he never fit in."Astrid said holding her arms around her for comfort tears thrusting to fall from her eyes.

"Look I'm sorry to hear that he's dead, but I'm not him. But what I will do is help him, dragons live much longer then humans so basically he'll become to wreck to do anything then he'll fall into a forever sleep it's like a coma for dragons and he'll never wake up. Why didn't you force him to move?" Flame asked. "We tried, the diapason of losing Hiccup destroyed him, you see toothless is a Night fury Hiccup's best friend, night furies are the most local dragons we know of, it's hard to mach the unbreakable boned between Hiccup and toothless, even after hiccup died toothless never wanted to leave his bedside." Astrid said. "Huh ok fine I'll pertained I'm him for toothless sake and no one else's." Flame said. "Thank you." Astrid smiled.

"T-Toothless?" Flame asked. Said dragon looks up. "Hey bud it's bine to long." Flame smiled. " H-hiccup is it riley you?" toothless asked. "Yeah it is you ready to fly?" Flame asked. "Do I even have to answer that!" Toothless said. He get's up slowly. "Hey Astrid can you get me some fish?" Flame asked. Astrid nods and goes downstairs. "I'm happy to see you hiccup, Astrid said you where died and that you where never coming back but I know you would." Toothless purred.

"Yeah I'm sorry you couldn't be with me it's just I didn't know how other tribes would react if I brought a dragon with me, but hey I'm home know and that's all that matters right? I wouldn't stop thinking about you." Flame said. Astrid returns with the fish. Flame nods and takes the fish. "here you go bud you'll need your strength." Hiccup said. Toothless eats the fish. "Ok let's fly!" toothless purred. Hiccup nods and hopes onto toothless' back and hooks up his prosthetic, perfect fit. _"That's strange it fit's like it was designed for his saddle." Flame thought. _Then they fly out of the sky light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hey for this chappy you can listen to "Listen to your heart" **

**Know on with the story.**

Chapter 6  
Listen To Your Heart

"_As we fly though the air it almost seems furmiller to me but it's of a spirit of someone else a shadow, it must be hiccup's spirit that flies with us, with me…" Flame thinks. _

"Hey hiccup let's do a trick!" toothless calls.

"Ok toothless." flame replays.

Flame unhooked his prostatic, and jumped off of toothless' saddle.

"Wahoo!" Flame wopped_._

"_Again I feel as if I've see no done this trick before I've never performed this trick on Blitz but on Toothless I feel as though he needs me and I need him my mind is telling me I must return home to Tori and Tris but my hart feels like I am home. Like toothless is mine but he's hiccup's m-maybe I'll forget about all this like it was just a dream and never achalley happened. But one thing is true I love the felling of flying. Flame thought. _

Flame reattaches his paratactic to the stirrup again as they fly over the trees.

" I bet you missed doing our favorite trick I'm surprised you still reamber it after being away for six years." toothless purrs.

"Uh y-yeah I guess so." Flame stuttered.

"Hey hiccup I forgot to ask how'd you luren to understand me?" Toothless asked.

"Well it's kindda strange and it's a long story." Flame said.

" Please you can tell me." Toothless said.

"Ok well…" Flame started.

"_well you see I woke up on a strange island somewhere not far from here it's called dauntless island the warriors there huh… there really strong and talented, I had woken up in the metical room at dauntless hedquters. I-I had kept yelling for well you if I can reamber but they didn't know what I meant but then they took me to and old arena and had released a Monsterous nightmare, I then started I guess to speck dragonesses. They couldn't believe what I could do so they made me stay for some time I've achalley have been there this whole time." Flame said. _

"So that's why you didn't return till today they what'd you to teach them how to train dragons?" toothless asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that, but we should be getting back to berk." Flame said.

Toothless nods and they fly home.

"There you are toothless wait this is new since when did you leave Hiccup's bedside and who are you?!" Stoick said as he gestures to flame.

"Well… my name is Flame of Dauntless island. Astrid told me about toothless' concision and well I need to help him out I assume your chef Stoick the vast I'm sorry to hear about your son but I had to pretended I was him to help toothless." Flame explained.

"Huh thank you f-four helping him, Hiccup would be happy to know someone like you helped out his best friend." Stoick said.

"I'm happy to help. huh well let's get my island some food shall we." Flame said.

Stoick nods and led's him away.

"Wait y-you only pretended to be Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"Huh yes I know you miss him but lison I really wish he was here but he's not I'm really sorry Toothless." Flame said.

"No you are him I know you are!" Toothless growled.

"Oh not you too god's why dose everyone think I'm hiccup I mean serioce huh I'm going home as soon as I get the food hitched up to Blitz." Flame said.


End file.
